


I'll Make You Forget Him

by Jeanettesc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Originally a One Shot but it's too Much Fun, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, This is My Outlet For Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, butt biting, this is what Jon gets for kissing on Dany dammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: Watching Jon kissing Danaerys, Sansa hides herself in the darkness and weeps..until Robb discovers her and insists on making her feel better ;)





	1. He's an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Janina!

 

 

The last reflection of herself came minutes before the absolute worst..and best moment of her life. Arching an eyebrow as she looked over the curve of her breasts squeezing over the bodice, she cupped beneath and pushed them up. 

_He should love this dress. I'd hate to think I wasted an entire month making it, for him not even notice._

Smearing her glossed lips together, she puckered, kissed the air and turned to finally do it. Tonight was the night she'd go for it and finally make a move on Jon. 

Her family knew there would be a few underage kids at Jon's 21st birthday party, and made sure Robb would take over monitoring said under-agers when they took their leave. Sansa ducked into the bathroom the moment her parent's left and prepared herself.

Jon stayed in her embrace longer than usual when she wished him a Happy Birthday. She thought back to how well they seemed to be faring and Sansa was sure she was being just the right amount of flirtatious. He didn't move away, didn't look at her differently, didn't show an ounce of awkwardness, returned every laugh, welcomed every slight touch, and nursed his drink.

He was in his right mind and she felt the electricity that charged between them, and this would finally be the night she'd tell- no- _show_ him how she felt.  

Swiftly moving her feet through the kitchen, she came into the laundry room and paused at the screen door. Once her eyes focused, she blinked through the heat that built in them and processed what she was seeing. Jon, pinned against the wall and Daenerys's tongue shoved down his throat. That wasn't the worst. She didn't know what was. Maybe that bitch's claws threading through his beautiful thick hair, the way she violated his body being pressed so close against it. No. No. The absolute _worst_ was Jon's throaty groan and watching his hands squeezing her waist. 

_That. That was the worst._

Her mouth filled with bile and the contents of her stomach stirred as the urge to rid herself of this misery rose slowly to her throat. A sear of pain slashed through the sickness and suddenly her heart felt as though it was being torn. A pain ripped through her so sharp, she crossed her arms over her stomach and stumbled back. Folded over her arms, her bottom landed against the wall and she sunk down, sobbing into her knees. 

_A year. I wasted a year of my life. All this time, he's been alone. Coming home with no stories of a girl he'd met, no mentions of dating, no rush to leave early..just HIM._

Trembling with anger, Sansa wished Daenerys had never come into their lives- _his life._ A distant relative in her eyes, Dany struck her as a girl overcompensating for her name. Feeling as though she was on fire, Sansa cursed herself for giving their relation a second thought as he was out there kissing his own Aunt, and damn her for not acting first. Her worst fear of Jon's gentleman manner, dissipated upon seeing his mouth welcome Dany's kiss.

Buried in her knees, she wept for everything. She wept because she waited until she was 18. She wept for not having bleach blonde, dried out hair. She wept for playing the fool, pining for her cousin as time passed before her without expressing a word. This was all her doing and she would have to get over him. Highborn Daenerys was the Crown and she was a mere tiara. 

_Damn that bitch for making me feel second._

She thought she'd be fine until her nose began to break. Sniffling as silently as she could, she reached over the dryer and felt around for cloth, _any cloth._ Tucked in the corner, she grabbed hold of a washcloth and rubbed her nostrils, tempted to blow, but knowing it would be too loud, she wiggled the cloth up her nose with both fingers. The party continued in the backyard while Sansa refused to move, afraid she'd be subjected to the same vile sight she desperately wished to forget, and then she heard the damn steps too late.

"Sansa?" 

_Fuck. This is all I need right now. How did he even see me?_

"Yeah." She answered, finding her feet and standing up.

"What happened?" Robb asked, stepping closer.

"Nothing, I'm fine..just not feeling well..it's passed, I'm fine Robb." She insisted. 

Even if he could see, Sansa knew her cheeks were covered with tears and she could not draw anymore attention to the obvious.

"You're not fine." 

She held her breath as her mind raced with one possible excuse after another, flailing to grasp just one that might be believable. At the verge of spitting out random words, Robb pulled her forward into his arms and a loud exhale squeaked against his chest. How easy was it for his arms and the ripple of his muscled chest to distract her, brief as it was, from her very first heartbreak. 

"You know I can't stand to see you cry Sansa, please tell me what happened."

She couldn't lie to him, it was pointless. As stubborn and determined as she was, she wished Robb weren't so similar and sighed in defeat.

"I saw someone...I _liked,_ and before I could make my move, I saw him kissing another girl." She said in one breath. "It's dumb, I'm stupid, I'm just stupid, don't mind me."

Robb pulled away and for the first time she allowed herself a glimpse at how pathetic she was in her brother's eyes. Instead, she was met with eyes wide, full of pure sympathy and concern. 

_Stop it Robb, I'm busy trying to feel the idiot, not the fucking damsel in distress with her poor broken heart._

"I'm fine Robb, please go back to the party, it's an idiot girl crush, I'll get over it."

"He's an _idiot."_ Robb said hoarsely.

Sansa's breath caught in her throat as she felt the air around her change. It was charged, dry and hot and uncertain. Nodding in agreement, she waited for Robb to step back, having made his point. As the seconds passed she began to feel obligated to remind him of the closing of this moment. 

"Thank you for saying Robb." She choked as each word came out.

" _Sansaa."_ He groaned. "You're trembling sweet girl. Crying in a dark room, on the floor, wearing a beautiful dress you've been working on for _months.._ just _talk to me."_

Shaking her head, a burst of tears choked out as she cradled back into his neck. "I can't..Robb I-I hate feeling this." She blurted.

Feeling his lips softly kiss the side of her head, Robb's fingers held her in place, stroking gently and cooing a shush by her ear. Soothing as his touch was, she felt a tingle reverberate down her spine as Robb's hand trailed below her hair and firmly grasp her waist. More kisses followed, sporadic at first and then quickly edging towards her cheek. Her mind unraveled as heat pooled hotly between her thighs as she reached up, tangling her fingers through his silky, soft curls and opening her mouth in anticipation. 

His trepidation dictated her gasps, dry on her tongue as her breath huffed over his cheek, seeking his approaching lips.

What was she thinking? How was this happening? Why was she so ready to replace a broken heart with her brother's nearing kisses? Why were his lips getting closer? When would they finally meet hers?

"Sansa I hate to see you this way." He strained. 

The faintest touch of his bottom lip brushed against the edge of her mouth and she pressed against his groin. His moan meshed into her mouth as she invited him in with a deep breath. Her tongue darts between his lips for a taste of more as her body moves slowly forward. She feels him already hard, fighting with want, pressed between her legs and lifting one with his hand. She wraps her hoisted leg around his thigh and rolls her hips. 

Kissing him is the sweetest sensation she's ever felt and it is all she knows, everything up to now forgotten, every fantasy extinguished, and only _him._

_Yes it is wrong, everything I should never ever desire. My brother is kissing me, I'm letting him, I'm using him..I want more of him. His mouth, what's hard under his pants, I want it. I want it all._

"Sansa." He hissed and pulled back. 

Locking her fingers behind his neck, she pulled and writhed against his body. 

Groaning in response, he squeezed her shoulders, shutting his eyes to collect himself, she whimpered for his return. She begged him with her body, not with words, they were too hard to speak.

"What did you hope he'd do tonight Sansa?" 

_Oh. This was Robb then?_

She strained a soft cry into his chest and inched her legs apart. His fingers burned into the flesh of her inner thigh as he moved it underneath her skirt. He slid to the edge of her panties and she held her breath, already soaked through her underwear and bit her lip in shame, and still fully aroused by Robb's fingers so close. 

A wave of fear shivered through her waiting for him to slide her panties aside. She should not be this eager. A broken heart was one thing but Robb's fingers in her cunt would change _everything._

 _"_ Wait.. _Robb."_

He may have heard, but his finger was slipping inside her nonetheless and she gasped in pleasure. Robb's head fell forward, pressed into her shoulder as he shuddered. She heard him swear but couldn't understand what he'd said, her mind too busy in the stars to focus. Feeling his knuckles rested against her folds, he slipped his finger out and pushed another back in, entering them slowly and stroked his thumb up to her clit. She buckled over as the heat of her own secretions made Robb's fingers easier to thrust deeper inside her cunt.

"Still want me to wait Sansa?" He began to pump faster.

Biting her lip she held behind his shoulders and rode her leg higher up his thigh. 

"I'll make you scream sweet sister..say _something."_ He demanded. 

Feeling his fingers expertly fucking her, her nerves gathered all at once, bundled at her core and ready to explode, Sansa allowed a small moan to escape.

"Don't.. _stop..don't stop Robb."_ She pleaded.

" _Fuck Sansa, you're so wet..he's an idiot..a fucking idiot..are you going to cum for me Sansa?"_

 _"Yes."_ She squeaked. " _Robb, Robb, yes."_

Digging her nails and heel into his skin, she seized forward and moaned in the softness of his shirt as she pulsed around his fingers. His thumb circled around her clit, intensifying her climax with a sharp intake of breath, she came over and over until she fell  back against the wall. Panting hard, Robb kept her leg hoisted up his thigh and slid his fingers out. Lifting them to his lips, he sucked long and hard and made a pained face. 

"Can I lick you clean Sansa?" 

_What the fuck?_

Having never been asked that in her life, she could think to do no more than nod her head. Robb threw her thigh over his shoulder as he bent on one knee and buried his face between her legs. Licking one long stripe through her slit, Sansa moaned louder than she intended while Robb grasped behind her cheeks with both hands and pulled forward. Now she was in her brother's mouth and _enjoying it._ His tongue lapped up and down and plunged straight into her hole and she jerked further into his face, riding it with her head thrown back. Becoming sloppy and frantic with his licks, he growled away from her warmth to lick his lips and dove straight back in.

Sansa felt the bottom of her spine straining as she arched her back as far forward as it would go. Calling out his name, Robb stood quickly and stopped her cries with his mouth. She tasted herself on his tongue, smelled her wetness on his beard and moaned into his kiss. Reaching between them she eagerly worked the button of his pants off as he pulled back.

"Sansa, you sure?"

"I'm _positive_ Robb." She breathed.

Helping her work his pants off, they both pulled them down as his cock bounced up and was in her grasp. 

_Jesus fuck._

Holding his impressive length with trembling fingers, he held both her legs, spread wide and wrapped around his ass, he pushed up until he was settled between her dripping lips and as she breathed a farewell to their innocence, she wrapped tightly around him before he finally sank inside her.

No more brother, this was a man inside her, filling her as her name kept choking from his lips. He started to move at a pace that killed her, begging and pulling, scratching and biting, she writhed as he thrust deep inside her, shoving her higher up against the wall. His pace became as desperate as she felt and his name came chanting with every panted breath. 

" _Robb Robb Robb..I'm coming brother, don't..stop."_

 _"Sansa I want to cum inside you."_ He winced.

" _Do it Robb, cum inside me..oh god Robb!"_

She breathed through her nose as his hand cupped her mouth and his frantic thrusts stroked higher against her clit until he smacked against her body with an achy grunt that made her cum on the spot. Robb continued to spasm as her walls throbbed around his cock, jerking each time he pulsed into her. He held her legs as the trembling subsided and her arms unlocked from his neck. Before she let her feet untangle from his grasp, she felt him kissing her neck tenderly, sending more tingles shooting down her spine. 

"Have I made you forget him sweet Sansa?" He asked cradled under her chin.

"Some." She teased.

"Shall I keep working on it until you do?"

"I think.. _yes."_ Finding his lips, she kisses him. It is sweet, and not nearly enough. "I'll be in my room Robb..make my apologies to the birthday boy?" 

He nods back with a grin while buttoning his pants. "I'll tuck you in later?" 

She only nods and begins to walk into the kitchen when Jon pushes the screen door open. Glaring at Sansa first, Robb stepped forward and cleared his throat. 

"What the fuck _was_ that?" Jon demanded. 

She could have been embarrassed, ashamed, and incapable of using one excuse for what she'd done, but she crossed her arms and tilted her head.  

"That was Robb helping me forget about you." 

Turning on her heels, she walked away and waited restlessly in her bed. She needed her brother to tuck her in. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Happy fucking Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added to this for an outlet for Robbsa smut in between angsty updates (hey I don't have a problem with it..I love angsty Robbsa dammit) but to quote Janina "Jeantte wtf with your updates dude..I need Robbsa smut!"

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~Robb could only stare at Jon, his mouth still open from the discovery that it was he who broke his sister's heart tonight, not to mention the fact that his pants were still unbuttoned and depending on when Jon had walked in, he had just been caught having sex with his _sister._

The need to defend himself took precedence over the newfound knowledge that Jon was the one his sister wanted. Looking down to zip up his pants, he cleared his throat and raised his head to meet Jon's eyes, still widened in shock. 

"That...Sansa was..we um, she was upset about-"

"Robb, you were just fucking your _sister."_ Jon said slowly. 

He had nothing to say. He looked down and tried to swallow but his throat seemed incapable of functioning properly and he wondered if someone could choke on their own shame. Riddled with thoughts of what he'd just done, he felt overwhelmed with fear. He didn't mean for it to happen. Fantasizing about Sansa was something Robb kept hidden in a place deep within, and he would have never acted on it. _Never._ He knew how terribly wrong it was, knew the consequences were out of their capabilities to endure, and even thought to seek professional help if it didn't pass. It obviously _didn't._

He tried keeping his distance, despite how close they came up in childhood, he could not risk a moment that may weaken him. He began to think of it like an addiction. He'd always have it, but he'd learn to live life without "using". Before this night, Robb was grateful that Sansa seemed to not even notice as she excelled in her personal life. Her secret crush, her circle of close friends were a welcome distraction and as long as she was happy, it made distancing himself easier.

But tonight..tonight he threw that in the fucking toilet. He couldn't stand to see her sad, broken heart. He couldn't take the way she sobbed alone in the dark for an idiot who didn't see her the way he did. And now he was being called out by that idiot. 

"Who were you kissing?" Robb thought to ask as he slowly looked back up.

"Who..who was _I kissing?"_ He raised his voice. 

Robb straightened his stance and stared back. Unwavering, he waited for Jon to answer. Regardless of his own shame, and the judgmental gawk he was being given, Robb defended his own curiosity. Jon's face finally took on its own trace of guilt as he sighed in defeat.

"Dany. She's drunk, she came here drunk. She wished me a Happy Birthday and..she.." Jon only shook his head.

"You kissed your Aunt?" Robb retorted.

"She's..we're not the same.. _this isn't the same thing Robb!"_ Jon emphasized and took a step closer. "That was a _kiss._ You and Sansa are brother and _sister."_

"It doesn't matter does it? Because _so are you_ Jon..and she's been in love with you for over a year now."

Jon faltered, obviously so shocked by this revelation, it affected him physically. " _What?"_

Robb sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've noticed she had a crush but thought it was someone from school. She worked on that dress for over a month, made such a big deal about it, I was sure I'd find out who it was by graduation, but she didn't wear it that night. It was _you._ She saw you kissing Dany and.." He let the words die in his throat.

"And that's why you _fucked her?"_ Jon hissed.

"Shut the fuck up Jon." He warned, taking his own steps closer. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned forward. "What really bothers you Jon? That she's my sister, or that you chose to kiss your Aunt back while I got to be inside her _first?"_

"You're a sick fuck Stark."

Jon only called him that when he was pissed at him, it didn't bother him then, and it didn't bother him now. Tempted to laugh at the jealousy written all over his face, Robb merely grinned back at him. 

"Happy Birthday _Snow._ Now, if you'll excuse me, I must see my sister to _bed."_

 

Jon watched Robb walk out, and wanted to follow him. He wasn't done. This was _wrong..all of it._ Sansa was a sweet, innocent, pure soul. She was so young, so impressionable, and it terrified him that Robb would ruin her for life. He had no idea Sansa wanted him, if he had...

He didn't know what he'd do. All he felt right now was an overwhelming desire to stop the madness that would ensue once Robb set foot in her bedroom. No..he could not allow this to happen. It was twisted, repulsive, and the cruelest twist of fate that his inability to stop Dany from kissing him, led Sansa to seek comfort with another man.

_Not another man, her brother._

His veins pulsed with boiling blood as it pounded through his head. Looking out the screen door, he watched his own party continue without him. Clenching his jaw, he decided to stop this from going any further than it already had and hoped he would not be too late, unsure for what just yet, he made his way upstairs. 

Stopping at the last step, he took a moment to think about what he was doing. What was his plan? If he busted through her door and caused a scene, he'd wake up his Uncle and Aunt. He quickly opened Arya's door to his right and stepped in. They shared a bathroom and he decided entering from the side would be the most quiet. He had no idea what he'd do or say to stop this from happening, but it didn't stop him from moving through Arya's room and quickly making his way into the bathroom. 

Approaching Sansa's door, he saw it shut, but not closed. It rested against the frame as he leaned his head close, listening, and only hearing the pounding of his own heart. Edging close enough to touch the door with his forehead, he heard the faintest sound of kissing, and accidentally cracked the door open. It was just an inch or two, but as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he heard Sansa's muffled whimper and froze. Tingles reverberated down his spine and shot to his groin. A wave of heat from raging jealousy mixed with arousal set his sight straight. Suddenly, through the dim light that shone through her window, he saw clearly.

Robb was kneeled beside her bed, his face hovering over Sansa's, lips locked in slow, deep kisses and her arms under his, pulling and grasping at the back of his shirt. Her heavy breath stirred in his gut and gravitated lower until he squeezed his eyes shut. 

_Not now..please not now._

The battle to keep his body from betraying him was lost with a moan. He opened his eyes to see Robb pulling her dress up. Time slowed to a halt as he held his breath. He should have already opened the door by now, instead he waited and lost breath as Robb uncovered her breasts. She was bare under him, from the tips of her toes, up her never ending slender legs, her hip bones swaying slowly, her long white torso that Robb's hand caressed over as his lips. His head goes from one breast to the other, licking between, kissing her nipples, moving his hand down, down... _down._

" _Robb."_

Her plea was more than he could take. His stomach twisted, his blood pumped quicker through his veins, and hot, so hot he swore under his breath. 

_That should my name._

Robb stops, his hand still buried between Sansa's thighs. Adrenaline rushed through him as Robb glanced up. Jon ducks behind the door and waits. He thinks about walking in now, Robb probably saw him, _heard him._

_"Don't stop."_

_"_ What do you want Sansa?" 

"Touch me Robb."

"Touch you where sweet girl?"

" _There Robb..please."_

Jon inched his way closer to the edge of the door. Sansa was making noises that drove him insane. He felt the sinking feeling of regret as he remembered kissing Dany. Her moans didn't do half of what Sansa's did to him right now, and he was filled with regret. Now, Sansa was begging for her brother, and all because she witnessed a silly, drunken, meaningless kiss. 

" _There?_ Mmm, like _that?_ Is this what you wanted, my fingers in your wet pussy Sansa?"

" _Y-yes..oh god..keep going, keep.."_

Heavy panting replaced her pleas as Jon finally edged around the door and watched Robb looking down at his sisters face as it twisted in ache. Her arms reaching over her head, her knees up and spread apart while she rolled her hips around his pumping fingers.

_Fuck!_

Robb kissed his way down and lifted her leg over his shoulder, nestling his face between her legs and licking straight into her. His breath caught as heavily as Sansa's as he felt the throbbing in his pants. He didn't want to think about unleashing it. Pleasuring himself while watching Robb tasting every drop of Sansa, lapping loudly through her cunt and making her throw her head back, clutch his curly hair, pulling his face deeper inside her. 

_Fuck._

Moving his hand under his waistline, he told himself he'd simply adjust himself so it wasn't so painful, but once his fingers touched his cock, he knew he was lying to himself. With firm grip, he began to move slowly up and down and watched Robb now tongue fucking Sansa , going further down, lifting her ass off the bed to..to..

_Fuuuuuck._

Jon noticed Sansa's cries higher and more desperate, while Robb's tongue continued to thrust into her ass. She lifted her body, grasped at her own breasts, every part of her body writhing eagerly, coming closer, closer, faster, Robb's face moving faster, his tongue licking up now lapping her clit and licking..

Jon felt his release building and waited to time it with hers. If only it were him who was fucking her with his tongue. 

"Yes yes..Robb _yes,_ yes. _Anhh God, Robb, I'm coming..Robb!"_

That's all it took. Her toes curled around the blanket under her feet, biting her lip and trying to stifle broken moans. Jon stifled his own as he felt cum pulsing warm in his hand. His body jerked as her orgasm rang through his ears. He opened his eyes and blinking through the flash of white, saw Robb licking his lips and crawling slowly over her body. 

Filled with unfathomable shame, he slipped his soiled hand from his pants and snatched a towel from their rack on his way out of the bathroom, He cleaned himself the best he could and left Arya's room, turning once more to look at Sansa's closed door. She was being pleasured by her brother right now. Robb was on top of her, feeling her naked body squirm beneath him as he fucked her, and he was going back to his party.  

_Happy fucking birthday._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha take that Jon! Lol I'm coming back to this every now and then. I'm determined to have some fun with it..
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


	3. More Than Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For RedMandaManda Happy belated Birthday Love!!

 

 

Sansa stared at him with her eyes wide, her lips parted in a sharp intake of breath as she held the door open. Robb held flowers up in one hand and a bag of goodies he'd collected for quite sometime, at his side. 

"Hey Sis." He smiled sheepishly. 

"R-Robb..what..what are you doing here?" She looked nervously behind him, then to the left and right. 

He should've expected that, but it still hurt. He slumped his shoulders and sighed. "I put in my resignation and came back home." Seeing her inhale again he brought his hands up defensively. "I'm not here to..I'm not here for _that."_

She seemed to relax and he used his fingers to scoot his glasses over his head. "Sansa..please, it's been so long, are you going to let me in?" 

Shaking her head like she was awoken, she offered a smile and glanced once more behind him before holding the door wider and stepped back. Robb moved forward and caught a whiff of her as he was about to pass. He stopped and offered the orchid arrangement he had in his right hand. Sansa's eyes drifted down and she smiled genuinely, like she just noticed them, and took the flowers with both hands. 

"They're beautiful Robb, thank you." She said without looking up. 

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and winced with his eyes shut when she cowered slightly. 

" _Robb."_ She whispered. 

He straightened and kept his own head down as his sister slowly shut the door and walked quickly through the house he had never been in before. He followed, and reluctantly looked around to see what he'd been dreading for years. The photos on the walls, the furniture and decor that he had nothing to do with, and even worse, the influence he could see everywhere he turned. Shoving his empty hand in his pocket, he followed her to the kitchen and set the bag on the counter as she opened a cupboard and brought out a vase. Busying herself with her bouquet, Robb took a moment to watch Sansa sway comfortably around her kitchen and smiled to himself.

"I like the place. How long have you been here now?" He attempted to sound interested.

"Umm..three, almost..four years?" 

He nearly chuckled behind her as she ran water into the vase. She knew damn well how long it had been and so did he. Robb told himself he would behave, anything else would be unfair.

"Where's Lady and Ghost?" Robb asked, looking in the direction of the door to the backyard. 

"I left them at the shop." She answered flatly and finally turned around. Setting the vase to the side of the counter, she crossed her arms and met his eyes. "They were both groomed today, and were getting along so well with two hounds that came in..I just left them there to play, I have to go back first thing in the morning anyway, I have an early neuter."

Robb nodded his head. "Sounds fun." He grinned.

This was uncomfortable. Much more uncomfortable than he thought. He didn't expect a teary-eyed reunion, or some dramatic spat about the past. He stopped to think of the different scenarios that ran through his mind, of seeing Sansa after so many years and never once, did he think they'd pick up where they left off. He had broken her heart, and even if it was for good reason, her babbling about work and closed body language was still better than he deserved.

They basked in awkward silence for as long as he could stand before he turned his attention to the bag. 

"I brought you some things from-"

"I see." She interrupted coldly.

"Sansa." He pleaded.

"Don't you _dare."_ She warned.

"Please Sansa, it can't be like this between us." 

"This is all it _can_ be Robb." She unfolded her arms and slammed both hands on the counter between them. "This is what you _wanted."_

Robb shook his head, but Sansa reacted quickly. 

" _This is what you WANTED."_ She repeated.

"You know what I _wanted._ " He growled defensively. "We don't always get what we _want_ Sansa."

When he looked up, she was nodding. "Well, thank you for reminding me what I wanted all along."

"And you had no problems adjusting I see." 

She scoffed back. "You expected me to chase after you?"

Shaking his head he tried to stave his anger and bitterness. "No, I remember what I told you."

"As do I..and it's all I had." Her voice broke. "You gave me..what you gave me.." She took a shaky breath in and composed herself. "..and it..you took it away Robb. Just like that. You left me no choice, you didn't give me any choice." She mumbled quickly.

He couldn't control his feet. He needed to hold her, needed to comfort her. His dear, sweet sister, who had always been a terrible liar, had actually become better at it, but not enough for Robb to see right through it. 

_He did this. He broke her heart. He pushed her in the direction she had always intended to go, and he thought it would bring her happiness. It killed him to look at the photos. Tortured him slowly to see the sadness that lingered behind every smile. Every day passed with renewed hope that he hadn't ruined her as much as it ruined him to leave her. Why was he back? Why did he do this? Why did he let go of his own relationship and career to come back? Why did nothing about the way he felt, change at all? Why was it burning stronger? That desire. That love. That urge to grab hold of her and never let her go. He was making a huge mistake and he already knew it...before she even opened the door...he knew. Long before that._

_"Sansa."_ He pleaded before wrapping his arms around her.

"Stop Robb.. _don't!"_

It was too late. He engulfed her. She struggled in his arms, twisted her grip on his shirt and beat on his chest, but eventually relented in his embrace, and wept. Holding her there, he planted desperate kisses atop her head and took a moment to inhale. She was _home._ Everything he had and would ever search for, right under his nose, on his lips, against his cheek. Cradled beneath his chin, she slowly began to lift her head. Feeling her breath on his neck, prickles every pore as he closed his eyes.

He searched, holding back for a split second, but sighing in defeat for desperately wanting what came next. Her lips. They're on his neck and a small whimper comes from his throat before he tilts down to take what he feels has always been _his._ Their mouths meet, wet and soft and move with an urgency he hasn't felt in _years._ He tastes her tongue and sucks greedily until her moan sends him spinning out of control. His feet aren't even touching the ground, his eyes are so rolled back he sees only white flashes behind his lids, and now she's biting his bottom lip and sucking them between her teeth, sending heat raging straight to his groin.

Words are unnecessary as his grasp around her back goes beneath the backs of her thighs. Sansa swears against his lips as he scoops her up and carries he away. Blindly walking to what he assumes is the bedroom, he cannot keep his mouth off hers as her fingers thread through his hair and up his shirt to graze through the hair on his chest. She works his shirt over his head before he's feeling around the door frame to make sure her head doesn't bump into it. Turning to his side he carries her through quickly and throws her down on the bed. 

Her dress is thrown high enough on her thigh that Robb's mouth gapes at the sight. Leaning over, his hands glide beneath the soft fabric. Everything is soft, just as he remembers. Propped up on her elbows, she stares at him, fire burning in her blue eyes and licking her lips as his hands move further up. He wants to rip her panties right off, but stops to feel them between her legs. His fingers graze over the fabric already soaked through and winces. 

" _Fuck."_ He breathes.

"Oh god Robb _please."_ Sansa begs and squirms her hips.

_Fuck this._

He swears unders his breath as his fingers curl under the elastic. He yanks them down impatiently and shoves her legs open by her thighs. Wrapping his hands beneath them, he edges closer to her cunt and takes in the vision for a moment before softly breathing in her scent. Her lips are swollen, glistening and he licks his own lips at the sight. 

"Gods I've missed this Sansa." 

Before she could respond, he licks straight through her slit, lapping the flavor he had craved for an eternity. Her whole body bucked at his touch, her head thrown back, her heels digging into the bed by his sides and he grasps tightly around her thighs and goes deep inside her hole with his tongue. Sansa moans above him, her stomach contracting as she spasms upwards when he licks her clit.

"Oh fuck Robb, oh god.. _mmm yes yes YES!"_

He grunted into her and continued to taste every single drop of her until he felt her feet on his shoulders, lifting her ass off the bed. Robb squeezed both thighs to flip her over, and on cue, Sansa was on her stomach. He felt as wild as the fiery red hair that whipped over her back and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled everything down far enough to free the painful erection throbbing in his pants. Sansa's bottom raised in the air and her breathy pleas, begging him to put his mouth back inside her, compelled him to dive back in. 

He wanted everything. _Everything. Everything in front of him..ALL of this woman,_ for the rest of his life. Eagerly licking her ass, he glides his finger into her, getting it generously wet before sliding up her slit and back in with two fingers. 

_And fuck. She's backing up, loving my thumb on her clit so much and my tongue in her ass and I'll never love my face buried this deep in anyone..anyone else._

As Robb's tongue thrust deeper, his fingers move quickly through her folds so easily, she begins to moan loud, she's breathless. He pulls back and circles her taut hole with the tip of his tongue when he hears her growl. His fingers are pulled out of her, when she moves over him and pins him down to his stomach. Pushing him down at his spine she leans over as he hums.

"I can tease _too."_ She hissed behind his ear.

She started by biting the back of his neck. She grasped a handful of the hair above the nape as she nipped her way down his spine. Keeping his hair in her grip, she moved down..down..and..

" _Oof! San-"_

 _"_ Shut up." She demanded pulling his hair.  

She licked the spot she just bit and moved to the other cheek, kissing softly along the way. Robb stayed tense, and for good reason. He felt her teeth digging into his skin and jerked up. 

"That fucking _hurt."_ He bellowed. 

Her wrists in his grasp, they stood on their knees as her eyes bore into his. 

" _Good."_ She replied, raising her chin. Falling over her, Sansa's legs wrapped behind his thighs and urged him forward. 

_This was it. He was about to be back inside his sister. He was going to throw 5 years and probably the rest of his life right out the window..who was he kidding? He did that the second he touched her._

Without another thought, Robb thrust forward and slid into her with a heavy grunt. 

"Unh Sansa.. _I missed this.._ I missed being inside you." 

She did not reply, not with words, just moans, her arms holding him close, her legs tight around him, her fingertips squeezing his arms, her mouth searching and searching, gasping loudly when the moans start to cry his name. She begs for more, his name panted in his ear as he slams into her, gliding up the spot she writhes uncontrabbly for when he feels her body trembling beneath him. 

" _Robb..Robb..Ro-!"_

Slamming deep into her, he brought her legs up higher on his arms and teased her clit with the tip of his cock. 

" _Don't.._ Robb _please..I'm so close..please."_ She whined.

" _God I love it when you beg me to make you cum. Say it..say it Sansa."_

_"Make me cum Robb!"_

As her high pitched, breathless voice screamed out, he stroked her clit and plunged inside, when Sansa cried out, using every muscle to keep him still as she clenched around him. He flinched back as he felt nails dig into his flesh and he filled her. His release pulsed inside her as she throbbed around his cock and Robb felt their sweaty bodies rupture against each other. He continued to empty inside her and lay his head with a heavy sigh into her neck.

" _Robb."_ Sansa sighed, stroking his back, still holding him close. 

" _Motherfucker."_

Still inside his sister, Robb looked over his shoulder, feeling Sansa go limp underneath him as he met her husband's gaze.

"Jon.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this, and I'm not tagging Jonsa yet..and you all should know why, so let's just see what happens. For now it's just some fun Robbsa smut. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Bitch and the Slacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of getting caught

 

 

Sansa had nowhere to hide. She was caught red-handed. Imagining how this must have looked from Jon's perspective, her dress still on, pushed above her breasts, Robb's pants pulled down and what had to be an obvious bite mark still on his ass, not to mention his cock still inside her and her legs still wrapped around him locking him in place, made her roll her face to the side. She felt Robb's silky curls graze over her shoulder as his own head dropped. Sansa just closed her eyes and waited for the outburst.

"Get off my wife."

She wasn't surprised at the anger that rumbled in his voice. He knew so much, and married her anyway.

Robb pulled the blanket over him and covered Sansa with the sheet. Meeting her eyes for a second, she saw his dread but not an ounce of him was sorry, and neither was she. Exposed to full view of Jon's disappointment as Robb stood up, she rose to sit and stared back at him. He did not break gaze, just tried to not let Robb distract his view. Just as she thought of something, _anything_ to say, she closed it just as quickly, unable to think of anything that would make this better. 

"Before you lay into her, I just-"

" _Get out Robb!"_ Jon yelled, making her jump up.

"He doesn't have to leave." She replied. She stood up and let her dress fall down to cover her body. When she looked up and saw Jon approaching them she moved in front of Robb. "Just stop Jon. You have every right to be angry, but you _knew_ this would happen..you knew how I felt."

"I did..but that was before _us._ I didn't think you'd jump back in bed with him the _first chance you got_ Sansa!" 

"Well I didn't think you'd ever tuck your tail between your legs and take a _job from that bitch!"_

 _"_ This again?! No one would _hire me_ Sansa! We had bills, a huge mortgage..you wanted to start a family!"

"That was before-"

"Sansa _nothing is going on between us, nothing._ It is strictly professional." He said more calmly.

"It's professional to stay out all night?" She stepped towards _him_ now. "It's professional to come home smelling like cigarettes and booze and her fucking skanky perfume? I know what that she wears Jon, I'm not an idiot!"

"Maybe I should go." Robb said behind her.

"Oh, don't leave on _my account_ Robb! It's obvious she wants you here..she _always_ wanted you here." Jon clenched his jaw and tilted his head before he spoke, and Sansa knew exactly what he was about to say. "I'm just her second choice anyway."

He stopped the slap from happening as she trembled with rage. He was always going to think that, no matter how much she assured him that wasn't true. Jon held her wrist midair and hung his head, letting her go. She looked behind her at Robb and pleaded with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Robb said softly before kissing her cheek in passing. 

Watching him leave their room, she took a deep breath and faced Jon. "You know that's not true."

"Sansa, I was there, I saw you fall in love with him with my own eyes. I know the only reason you're with me right now, is because he left..if he'd have asked you to run away with him-"

"I would have gone with him." She finished. "But Jesus Jon, do you have any idea how glad I am that he  _didn't?_ Do you have any idea how fucked up that all was, to be in love with my own brother? I wouldn't have gotten through it without you, and I _did_ genuinely fall in love with you. You helped heal my broken heart, you're the only one in the world who knew why it was _broken._  You had every reason to not touch me with a ten foot pole, but you saw past all of it and loved me anyway."

"Why did you do this Sansa?" He sighed. 

"You already know why." Her lip quivered. "Don't make me say it _please."_

_"You still love him."_

There it was. An absolute truth she had kept from speaking aloud for years, but always existed in her heart and mind. She didn't know how to react or what to say. He knew her too well.

"Is that it? You love him?" He licked his lips then she watched as they turned into a tight line. "Or is it the sex?" 

She let her eyes drop to the floor and Jon clasped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her close.

"Answer me god damnit!" 

"I-its _both!_ You know I've never stopped loving him, and you've _seen us together_ so you know it's the sex too! Don't act like you don't get off on it either, and don't stand there judging me when you know _our_ sex life has _slacked_ since you've fucked  that _whore!"_

Her breath was taken away as she was thrown back onto the bed, Jon now holding both her arms over her head and a mere inch from her face. Instead of struggling she found herself stubbornly lifting her jaw, meeting his ice cold glare.

"I didn't fuck _anyone,_ you hypocrite." 

The air changed around them. He was aroused, pressed hard against her thigh, she suddenly felt his fingers surging up her legs when he let out a guttural moan. She knew what he felt. She felt it moments ago when she told Robb to leave. 

"You stand there and accuse me of fucking her when you have _his cum_ dripping down your thighs Sansa?" He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head angrily. "Hmm, you wonder why our sex life is in the toilet..you've turned into a frigid, cold _bitch."_

"Fuck you." She spat.

"I intend to sweet girl." 

Sansa made no move to stop him as he withdrew his fingers, moving them to undo his pants. The bed moved as he pulled them down and then her legs were being separated by his knees while she heard his breath pick up. Her own breath came heavy as she saw her chest heave, watching him get closer. One glance at his cock made her squirm in his grip and lick her lips. Admiring the view, she realized she wanted him, thick and throbbing, she wanted him to anger-fuck her into a coma. 

His face still hovered close, close enough to see him hesitate a split second. She lifted her head and caught his bottom lip before he could think another thought and bit down hard as he slammed into her. _Exactly what she wanted._ Letting go of his lip to gasp, Jon grunted in pain and she looked up to see blood on the inside of his lip. His eyes wild, he pulled out just a bit and slammed back into her. 

Turned on as much by the sound of his body smacking against hers, as she was by the rough way he took her, Sansa moaned loudly when he teased her clit with the head of his cock. 

Jon continued riding her clit until she began panting and whining. Breaking free from his grip, she smacked both hands on his ass and urged him forward. He responded with clicking his tongue and pulling out of her.

"You'll cum when _I tell you to."_ He growled. 

Jon flipped her over on the bed and stood behind her, pulling her to the edge and lifted her up from under her stomach.

"Ass up Sansa." He commanded.

 _Holy fuck._ She thought, and perhaps even let come out of her mouth as she abided. Grasping impatiently at the sheets strewn in front of her, she waited for Jon to be back inside her. She nearly pounded her fists and trembled as Jon teased her by sliding his cock through her folds. She could hear her own pussy slick around him as he moved slowly up and down.

"Your cunt is so wet Sansa..its swollen, just screaming for my cock right now." He placed the head at her center and sunk in just a little, enough to drive her mad. "Is this what you want?"

" _Yes."_ She whined.

_Another inch more._

_"Jon..please."_

"Please what baby?" He mocked.

"Please.. _fuck me Jon!"_

He didn't wait, just plunged inside her and lifted her hips higher, rolling his hip and so deep inside her she cried out.

" _Yes!"_

She fell forward, breathless, as Jon picked up his pace, with his hands dug into the sides of her hips, his pelvis smacking against her ass, their breath both grunting in unison each time he pushed inside her. She was so wet, so hot around his cock, she began to beg for the release.

"What was that Sansa?" He asked breathlessly.

He was close too, she could hear it in his voice. 

"I want to cum.. _Jon..can I please cum?"_

_"Fuck..yes Sansa."_

Reaching around forced him to slow his thrusts but he used long strokes up and down her clit, all the way to the base of his cock. 

" _Yes..yes Jon, don't stop..yes..baby I'm cumming...fuck..ahh!"_

Her moans became bursts of screams as the orgasm erupted through her body. Her toes curled on the floor between his legs and he didn't stop fingering her clit, even after he slammed into her once more, grunting and twitching around her clenching walls as he emptied inside her. Still throbbing around Jon's cock, Sansa's achy gasps turned into hums as her muscles relaxed. The weight of Jon's body collapsing over her back made her squeak. 

"Oh god baby I'm sorry." He quickly rolled over to her side. 

"No no, you landed on my hair, it just pulled..its _fine."_ She smiled. 

He let his head fall back and stared up at the ceiling, his fingers folded over his chest, still catching his breath. He really was a beautiful sight, his dark, dampened hair in ringlets around his head, the beard on his face that couldn't be more perfect, his plump, inviting lips, those dark eyes you could forget yourself in..

"I'm sorry Jon..I'm sorry I..I'm sorry for everything. Everything I said..I'm sorry for... _Robb-"_

 _"_ I'm sorry I called you a cold bitch." He whispered.

"A _frigid, cold bitch."_ She corrected with a grin. He looked at her. "It's okay..I _am_ a bitch. I've been a bitch to you. I don't even know why you'd want me. I'm a jealous bitch, I'm a hypocrite, I..I want my cake and eat it too. You're too good for me Jon."

"Well, you're perfect for me." He came closer to cup her cheek. "I know what I signed up for Sansa..I _knew_ who I married. Would it.." He stopped to breathe deep, and exhaled shakily. "..would it shock you to know that I actually liked watching..Robb fuck you?" He swallowed.

"Wh-what?" She asked wide eyed.

He nodded. "The moment I first saw it..I wanted you. I couldn't even _look_ at another woman." She held her breath. "So you're right.. _it does turn me on."_

 _"Wow."_ She breathed. "So we're _both_ fucked up." 

Two seconds passed before they both began to laugh. "Yeah, I suppose we are." Jon agreed.

"What does..this _mean_ Jon. What are we going to do..do you want to talk about it?"

"I do. I want to talk about it in the shower while I fuck you again." He said with a deep raspy growl.

"I really do love you _slacker."_

 _"_ I really love you too _cold bitch."_ He grinned.

Giggling, she allowed him to carry her to their bathroom. He took her twice more before the night was over and they dirty-talked their way to a plan. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect you guys might think this fic is getting crazy, and I'd have to agree, but I'm rolling with it anyway..cuz I think we passed crazy a long time ago. Cheers!


	5. Face Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wants a preview.

 

 

"Son of a _bitch!"_

Sansa swore loudly in her car as her body twisted through both seats looking for her umbrella. It was in here, it had to be, she kept it in here all the time! Frustrated for not checking the weather, wearing a skirt and heels and letting Jon keep his stupid summer project parked in the garage, she wasn't giving up her search for the _damn car umbrella!_ Kicking each shoe off her foot, she crawled over the console and moved all the bags around looking for it. Thinking perhaps it might be stuffed in the backseat or under the front seats, she searched so frantically she began to sweat and swore again.

"Damn it damn it _DAMN IT!"_

Since her search had begun, the rain came down harder and she grabbed a few bags of cold groceries and decided to make a run for it. She'd get drenched, but she had no choice. The second she reached for the handle, she screamed out.

"Need one of these?" Robb asked, tapping her window. 

She looked at her brother and his smug smile as he held a large umbrella by her car. He opened the door and as she stepped out quickly. Robb leaned in to grab the rest of the bags in the back.

"Alright come on, before you get-where are your shoes?" 

"In the car!" She answered loudly over the downpour.

Holding onto the back of her elbow, Robb began to run toward the front door while holding the umbrella over her. Lightening cracked close to them and Sansa screeched before pulling her purse off her shoulders. She breathed heavily and shook her purse to listen for the jingle but there was none.

"Fuck." She looked up.

"You left them in the car didn't you?" He smiled.

She nodded and watched him sprint back out to her car, splashing through the sheet of water aside their lawn and opening the door to get her keys and shoes. When he ran back, Sansa noticed how soaked he was and frowned when he handed her the keys. As soon as she unlocked the door they both ran inside and set all the bags on the kitchen counter. 

"I'll get you a towel hold on."

She walked quickly to her bedroom, threw down her shoes, headed for the bathroom and sent a quick text to Jon..which turned into several replies before turning around to see Robb standing outside the door.

"Hey I'm sorry, just texting Jon real quick." She lowered the phone to her side and shivered at the sight of him. 

He was drenched, and managed to look better wet, than dry. A shiver rippled down her arms as she realized what was inevitable to happen. She wanted it to happen. _Jon_ obviously wanted it to happen. It took his smile for her to realize she was lost in thought while her eyes lingered over his body. He did, after all, have quite a nice one. A _really_ nice one. 

Biting her lip, she shook to her original task, grabbed a towel off the rack, and was about to hand it to Robb, but changed her mind. 

"Take your clothes off." She said confidently.

Robb arched his brow and without hesitation, quickly pulled his shirt up. The dampened curls bounced around after the collar squeezed over his head and before letting his tshirt fall to the floor, he moved towards her. Her mouth was already open to kiss him with a gasp. Looking at Robb was the amuse bouche, a tease..and she was _starved_. Lost in the taste of his tongue moving hungrily in her mouth, Sansa's body heated within seconds and her hands began moving over his body as desperately as his moved over hers. 

Her blouse tightened over her body through his fingers as they found their way up her back to unclasp her bra. Breaking for breath Sansa's head rolled back and Robb's mouth moved down, sucking and biting his way to her nipples. She felt the bra undone and with one motion pulled over her head. His breath quickened against her skin while his lips covered her nipple. She felt his tongue lapping circles around as he sucked gently, making her whimper into the air and steadied herself against the counter's edge. 

_Counter. Groceries!_

_"Robb..fuck."_ She hissed. 

The last thing she wanted him to do was stop, he was an expert with his mouth and she was already hot and wet for him, but.. _two birds._

 _"_ I-ice cream." She blurted out.

"Hmm?" He hummed around her nipple. 

"I..I have ice cream out there, it's going to melt."

Her eyes squeezed shut as the cool air hit her in the absence of his warm, wet mouth. Still panting, she gave him a sorrowful gaze and sighed.

"Ill be _right. Back."_ He offered and ran out. 

Sansa opened her Messenger and made the call. Her eyes quickly scanned a suitable place to set the phone before settling on the shelves next to the shower. Sitting it on it's side between the jar of seashells and a box of tissues, she pressed mute quickly and flashed a sultry look in front of the screen before turning around.

She would give him exactly what he wanted, _the performance of a lifetime.._ and he'd likely be home before the encore.

 

 

Robb raced into the bathroom and started to mumble something about the cold stuff but quickly reached for Sansa's face and pulled her in to kiss her. His hands moved over her breasts, making her moan and rake her fingers through his hair. The sounds of their kisses and heavy breath made him hard as he watched their topless bodies writhing against each other. 

Robb pulled her skirt down past her hips as it fell to the floor around her feet. She began to step out of them before Robb's hand disappeared between her thighs. He couldn't see Robb's fingers slide into her but he imagined her being as wet as he was hard. Their faces came together once more, Sansa began to moan, and as Robb's forearm muscles twitched while fingering his wife, he pushed his pants down low enough to free himself. Hissing through his teeth once the throbbing intensified under the tight grasp of his fingers, he stroked softly and began stroking down to the shaft.

Sansa's long spine swayed with her hands on his shoulders, as she moved to the side.

_That's my girl._

Her fingers worked quickly to undo Robb's jeans while his hand continued to move deeper between her legs. 

"Robb.. _Robb."_

 _"_ I want to feel you cum around my fingers Sansa. I was always good at that.. _remember?_ Remember how many times I fingered your sweet, wet cunt while you begged me to make you cum.. _don't you want that now Sansa? Don't you want to cum for your big brother?"_

 _"Yes Robb..fuck yes._ Don't..don't stop." She begged.

Robb groaned and buried his head into her neck. He couldn't see his face, but he could see Sansa's and remembered the scene well. He'll never forget the way her face twisted as her brother brought her closer to the release her whole body begged for. He pumped his cock a little faster but wanted to pace himself, as he knew what was still to come. It didn't take long at all for Robb to accomplish his goal. Sansa cried out his name as she peaked, her body jerking forward with a tight grip around his arms.

_Fuck. It's still amazing to watch that._

"You are so beautiful when you do that." Robb mirrored his thoughts.

"So are _you."_ She breathed. 

His breath caught at the sight of his wife kneeling. Her hands went around Robb's hips as she turned him, and now Jon had a better view. Pulling his pants down, she continued to look up until his cock sprang free. Her eyes stared straight now as she licked her lips and gripped him from the base. She wasted no time going straight down, and as Robb's cock disappeared deep into Sansa's throat, Jon moaned at the heat already pooling in his groin. He sat back and watched her slowly coming back up, her lips encasing him the entire length until they sucked over the head. 

He heard a loud throaty groan as Robb looked down and combed through her hair with his fingers. Sansa licked the rim of his cock slowly, then lapped from underneath and cupped his balls before licking back up. Her mouth went back down, deeper this time, her nose touching the thick hair that surrounded the base before coming up just a little. Her throat moved as she prepared to take more of him in and Robb's fingers tightened in her hair.

"Fuck Sansa, _you've gotten better at this."_ He gasped. "Have you been practicing?"

She slowly pulled off his cock with a pop and looked up at him with her hands now massaging his balls. 

"Of _course."_ She answered softly.

"Yeah?" He grinned. "And what would he think about my cock being in your mouth right now Sansa?"

She smiled sweetly. "I think he would think 'blow him good baby." 

Jon nodded in his mind and continued stroking. Their talking was better than any porn and he made a mental note to add it to the list. 

"Well.. _don't disappoint him sweet sister."_

_Wait.._

Before another thought, Robb pulled Sansa slowly forward by her hair before her mouth opened for him. Sinking between her plump lips, Robb groaned.

"Fuck _yes...Sansa fuck."_

Sansa began bobbing up and down at an unrelenting pace. Robb fisted both hands through her hair as she grabbed hold of his ass. She took him fully into her mouth now, slurping around his cock as Robb began to thrust forward. He could hear Robb's breath come out heavier and saw Sansas nails dig into his cheeks. Jon felt the familiar ache tear through his stomach and race to his cock.

"Sansa.. _Sansa ahh Sansa I'm about to..fuck! Unh!"_

 _"Fuck"_ Jon choked as the cum spurt hot on his stomach. 

He continued to shudder as he watched his wife swallow her brother. Robb's cock still buried deep and still cumming in her throat. Another wave of sweet agony seized him, as he thought how watching her give head, was almost as hot as getting it. _Almost._

He wanted to be inside her. He wanted to fuck her tight, warm cunt so hard and she wanted Robb to watch. A virtual _flood_ of filthy things came to mind as the last of his cum leaked slowly from the slit of his cock. He decided: _enough watching._

He reached for the tissues on his desk and wiped himself while he checked the screen. Robb had stepped away from Sansa and walked towards the phone, his eyes glaring _right into it._

_Well, shit._

The screen shook around as Robb picked up the phone and suddenly his face was all he saw.

"Ya better hurry home before I _wear her out."_

Robb's smirk was the last thing Jon saw before the call ended. He buttoned his pants quickly and grabbed his keys. Racing to the door, he unlocked it and swung it open as Dany stood in front of him. 

"Hey." He panted. 

"Hey..you coming with me to meet the new clients or-"

"Ahhh no, I have to go home now Dany."

Dany frowned. "Is everything okay? Are you _alright?"_

"Umm, yeah..no Dany I have to go. The storm knocked the power out at the house, Sansa needs me." He rushed.

"Okay." She replied before Jon stepped past her.

"Jon?"

He whipped around and exhaled heavily. "Yeah?"

She lowered her eyes and looked expectantly. He followed her wide-eyed stare and saw his fly was open. Zipping his pants up quickly, he mumbled thanks and practically ran out of the office.

He had to get home before Robb was true to his word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little while but..stuff happened lol I missed this fic, and wanted to get another voyeur-Jon chap in before he gets all growly in the 3. Big thank you to all my Robbsa girls who I just couldn't do without, and thanks always for reading 


	6. The Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smut. All smut. Oh..and my first go at Jonn/Robb..guess I have to change the tags lol

 

 

If he knew Jon, the rain permitting, he had about ten minutes alone with Sansa. After ending the call, he turned her phone off and turned around. She closed her mouth and stood slowly. 

"You hid it poorly, I saw it as soon as I came back in." He smirked, set the phone on the counter, and crept forward. "So, he wants to watch us?"

She nodded.

"And you _want him_ to watch us?" 

"Yes." She replied quickly. 

Robb shook his head in wonder. "Do you want both of us?"

"Yes..I do." Her reply more confident.

"Does _he?"_ He watched her carefully and hoped he would not have to elaborate. 

"I'm..I'm not sure." She stuttered.

Close to her face now, he slipped his hands over the top of her shoulder and pulled her close. 

"Do you want that Sansa?" He whispered with his lips brushing over her hair. "You want all three of us to fuck each other?"

" _Ye_ _s."_ She breathed.

Robb felt his blood racing quickly and swallowed. "Shall we prepare then?"

 

Wind howled outside as the rain poured down heavily, the sky darkening the entire house. Lying in bed together, he ran his hand over the soft part of her waist and kissed her shoulder. 

"You nervous?"

Sansa shivered as his lips traced up the nape of her neck. "A little." 

"Don't be sweet girl, I'm here..he will be here. You'll be surrounded by love and nothing will change that, even if you change your mind." 

"Why do you love me Robb?" 

Her question sounded so small, but the answer meant more than she ever knew.

"You are everything I've ever wanted a woman to be." He sighed. "You'll always be exactly what I want, and everything that I should not."

She rolled over to face him and stared into his eyes so intensely, he nearly looked away. 

"I want you inside me." 

She began to pull him close but he did not wait. His lips found hers readily open, her warm tongue hungry, dancing with his and moaning when he moved over her. Sansa parted her legs when his knees settled between them and her hand reached down to firmly grip his cock. 

"You don't want to wait?" He panted into her mouth. 

"No." She whimpered. 

"Sansa-" He rasped before hearing their front door open. 

He made no move to get up. Still settled between her legs, the tip of his cock so close to entering her, he could feel the heat of her lips, they both turned their heads to the door.

Jon appeared seconds later, completely drenched and heavy in breath. Robb saw no jealousy or anger in his stare and let himself exhale as he pushed forward into Sansa, keeping his eyes on Jon. She moaned beneath him and tightened her legs around his thighs as he winced. Letting his head fall as he filled her, he felt her nails dig into his ass as she encouraged him to move.

" _Robb."_ She begged. 

He heard Jon growling from their side as he slowly approached them and Robb pulled out. He gripped his cock, slick from her cunt, and teased her clit while she writhed under him. Her face twisted in ache as Jon stood over them. He took a deep breath watching her immersed in a sweet agony with her eyes shut tight.

"Open your eyes Sansa." 

Her heavy lids opened to reveal the fiery blue orbs that stared back at him and he slid back inside her.

" _Ahh! Uuunh..yes."_ She cried, holding onto him.

" _Fuck."_ Jon hissed.

He had adjusted himself outside his pants and Sansa looked up. "Jon, will you join?"

"Wha-"

"Get undressed for fuck sake." Robb hissed at him. 

He continued to thrust into his sister as Jon hurried to rid himself of his clothes. Robb's balls tightened the moment he glanced to his left and saw Jon standing naked, already gripping his cock. He groaned and looked back down at Sansa who's eyes gleamed. She shot Jon a look as Robb thrust deep enough to make her throw her head back and cry out.

Close, so close, and more so not knowing what Jon was doing behind them, around them, as his nerves balled hot and tight in his groin, he muffled into her sweaty neck.

"I'm the one making you cum Sansa, keep your eyes on  _me."_ He growled.

"Yes.. _yes ahhh_ Robb..don't... _stop."_ She tightened her legs around him and whined into his ear. "I'm _close..right..there..fuuuck."_

" _Fuck."_ He heard Jon breathe from his right. 

Hard as he concentrated, being watched made it too hard to hold on much longer. He could feel all the blood race to his balls and grunted when Sansa began to tremble. Her breath was so shallow, raising higher and higher with each thrust and when he pulled out enough to stroke her clit, she seized beneath him. Her walls pulsed around his cock as her head sunk into the pillow to expose her shimmering neck. He licked up to below her ear and sucked hard at the skin while she cried out, convulsing again and again.

"Let me taste her." 

Jon's request came deep from his throat and sent another shiver down his spine as Sansa continued to clench around him. 

"I'm..I'm about to-" Robb choked.

"Off _you."_ Jon interrupted. 

_Well, there's the answer to that question._

He slowed almost to a halt and looked down to see her twisted face soften into a smirk. He allowed himself a moment to think when his cock twitched inside her. He was already so close, Jon would have his mouth on him for mere seconds before he came. 

_Don't think. Don't think._

Wincing as he slowly pulled out of her, he glanced between their bodies to watch his cock, slick and covered with her wetness, slide out slowly. An eternity seemed to pass before he rolled to her side, onto his back. Unable to meet Jon's eyes, he kept them on Sansa when he felt the softest touch of Jon's hand graze his upper thigh. The weight of the bed sank as Jon used it to brace himself while kneeling by his side. Robb felt his stomach tighten and inhaled slowly before feeling his hand on his cock. 

His breath felt cool as it came sharply through his teeth. He flinched at the feel of Jon's mouth cover the head around the rim as he sucked lightly. 

" _Fuck."_ Robb exhaled as he moved his hips down.

Sansa's palm pressed on his chest as his eyes remained shut. She was watching while he was _spinning._ There was nothing in the world to prepare for the feeling of Jon's tongue swirling around the rim of his cock. What came next nearly undid him as he could hear Jon's lips smack together before sinking further into his warm, wet mouth. 

"Oh _fuck..fuck Jon! Jesus ahhh.."_ He moaned. 

Sansa's breath began to pick up with his, but she was watching..and he was _feeling._ Feeling Jon's soft lips tight, from the tip of his dick and into the warmth of his mouth, further..and further.. _further,_ each time he went down. Finally he felt himself reach the back of his throat as Jon moaned, opening it even further and he thrust up into his mouth. Jon's body tensed for a second but kept his tongue flat up and down his shaft as he heard him breathe deep through his nose. 

"How does he taste?" Sansa silkily asked.

"Like _you."_ Jon rasps. 

Robb decided to finally open his eyes and watch Jon. His lips encompassed him again and as Robb watched his cock disappear into Jon's mouth, he reached for his hair with his mouth gaped open in shallow breath. Mesmerized by the sight of his full lips wrapped around him, he thrust slowly into his mouth as Jon dug his fingertips into his hips. He slurped deliciously up and down, while Robb kept his hair pulled back so he could watch as he slowly fucked into his mouth.

" _Anghh Jon fuck me..fir-first time ah!"_ He choked as he felt himself against the back of his throat again. " _Fuck!"_ He hissed.

"First time." He answered against his shaft as he stroked him slowly.

There was nothing like it. Nothing at all. It overwhelmed him. He felt dizzy, cross eyed, as Jon swallows him back down. His fingers tangled in his hair as Jon's head bobbed faster. He could feel Sansa's nails digging into his chest, her thigh writhing against his, her thatch of hair rubbing against his hip and Jons grasp as Robb felt unable to hold back the pressure any longer.

" _Jon...Jon I'm-"_

His throat constricted as he tried to pull him up by his hair. Jon resisted and kept his pace, going down and lapping up..and going down, making no move to retract, he fisted his hair and stayed deep in his throat as he roared and exploded into his mouth. Jon's tongue worked with the contraction of his throat, swallowing Robb's cum.

" _Gaaaahd ahh! Oh fuck, fuck."_ Robb swore loudly. 

Still clutching Jon's hair, Robb held him there with his head thrown back, panting and seeing stars behind clamped lids, he shuddered. When Jon's lips sucked off the tip of him, he winced at the loss of warmth and tried to catch his breath. Sansa leaned over his chest and whispered into his ear.

"That was..the hottest thing I've ever _seen_." 

Robb felt like a puddle. There were no bones left in him after he just received the best blowjob of his life. He didn't even know who he _was_ right now. 

"I..hope it's not the last time ya see it San." He managed to joke.

Robb finally gathered the strength to lift his head to meet Jon in the eye. His lips looked swollen and wet, so red and waiting. Robb grasped his hand and pulled him. His knees stepped closer to Robb and Sansa's face as he leaned down. They both hesitated to stare at one another before Robb jerked him forward to kiss him. He could taste himself mixed with Sansa on his tongue as the kiss became more passionate. Jon pulled off his mouth and leaned over his chest to kiss Sansa just as hungrily. 

Robb's spent cock began to stir again at the sight. The possibilities of where it could go from here was intoxicating and now it was Jon's turn. Sucking his bottom lip Robb pulled him by the back of his hair.

"What do _you_ want." Robb growled.

Jon tongued his bottom lip. "I want you to do what you did to her the night I caught you together." 

He remembered well. The feel of his fingers entering her, the taste of her cunt on his lips, plunging his throbbing cock into her as she begged him to cum inside her. 

Robb began to sit up and looked back at Sansa. "Spread your legs Sansa." 

Sansa's eyes widened before that sneaky grin crept over her lips. 

"Go down on her while I get you ready." Robb demanded. 

He opened the drawer by Sansa's side of the bed as Jon settled on his stomach between her legs, and found what he was looking for. He squeezed the light pink bottle onto his fingers and set it close to his knees as he kneeled behind Jon's delectable ass. It was smooth like a woman's, and as he licked his lips at the sight. _Jon had a nice ass..no doubt about it._ He rolled the slippery substance between his fingers, it wouldn't be the first time his fingers were in an ass, but it _was_ the first time that ass blonged to a _man._  

Sansa's moan rang in his ears like a song as he watched Jon's face buried between her legs. He crept forward and pressed his left palm flat on Jon's bottom before slowly swirling his finger around his hole. Jon's hips bucked up in anticipation and Robb slid one straight in. He moaned into Sansa's cunt as Robb pumped his finger, curling it inside, as Jon eagerly pushed back. He felt his cock throb before adding another finger, using it to slowly stretch his ass at the entrance before curling both towards the wall near his cock. 

"Fuck." Jon moaned. " _More."_

Robb got harder at the sound of his plea and reached for the bottle. Turning it over, he let the lube drip down his crack and quickly added a third finger. He let them intertwine in and out, slicking them together to stretch him until Jon was bucking back and fucking himself onto his fingers. 

He wanted his cock inside him and it nearly drove him insane. Sansa was sprawled out in front of them as Robb relished the sight of her watching him fingerfucking her husband's ass. She was propped up on her elbows to watch, biting her lip while Jon's tongue thrust forward. Robb pulled his fingers out slowly and heard Jon wince.

"Bring her to the edge of the bed Jon. I want you to fuck her while I'm fucking you." 

Jon got to his knees, still staring at Sansa before she gave him a slight nod. Without turning, Jon held her under her thighs as she started scooting down. Jon backed up, as did Robb, until his feet fell to the floor. Robb stood up, holding the pink bottle in his hand, as Sansa's legs dangled over the edge and wrapped around his calves. She glanced at Robb over Jon's shoulders and sneaked a smile before Jon picked her up under her thighs. Placing his cock at her entrance, Jon thrust forward and moaned loudly with her. 

This was it, Jon was at the ready, in front of him and lifting his sister's hips high as he pumped into her. Robb coated his cock generously, stroking down his entire length before tossing the bottle aside and guides his cock between Jon's cheeks. He used his fingers to spread him open before sinking the head inside slowly. Jon groaned and pushed into Sansa before pulling back cautiously. Robb braced him with his hand over his back as he inched forward. 

"Ah _ahhh ssschh Robb..."_ Jon whimpered. 

"Almost... _there..fuck you're tight Jon."_

Jon stilled when Robb urged him to breathe. Encouraging him with a whisper, he edged forward, sinking deeper into his ass slowly until he felt himself buried fully. 

"Jesus Jon." Robb winced. 

"Holy fuck." Sansa whispered. 

Her head was snaked as far to the side as it could go to watch him. 

"Robb _please...move."_ Jon gasped. 

It felt way too fucking good to be buried in his ass. _Way. Too. Good._ His Sansa, _their Sansa,_ waited to watch him fuck Jon, holding her breath. They all held their breath. 

Robb began to pull out, almost completely, but pushed back inside. He didn't want to hurt him and knew it was just a matter of time before it started to feel good. It felt fucking fantastic to him though. After a few more slow thrusts, Jon finally breathed and continued to fuck Sansa in the same rhythm of being fucked. Robb's fingers dug deep into his hips as the cautious pace he took, became more urgent. Jon's ass squeezed him tight all the way in as he filled him to the hilt, groaning and panting heavily over Sansa as she clawed down his back. 

Her heels rubbed the sides of his thighs as she raised her head to watch Robb. The sight of her biting her lip and throwing her head back only intensified the pressure.

"Fuck him _harder..Jon yes!"_ She cried.

Robb growled. " _Listen to her Jon. I don't know who loves this..ahhh..more."_

Jon mumbled something he couldn't understand. Robb reached beneath his cock and cupped his balls His skin slapped against his ass as Jon screamed out. Sansa's face twisted in ache as Jon thrust deep inside her, when felt Jon start to contract around him, he slammed into him. Choking out a strained grunt, Robb stayed buried in his ass as he filled him with cum. He shuddered violently without realizing the strength of his grip into the flesh of his hips. 

A soft whimper escaped his hoarse throat as he fell limply over Sansa. Robb caught his breath as the last of his release pulsed out. He pulled out of Jon slowly, both of them sighing out of breath and fell onto the bed heavily next to Sansa, slapping his forehead with his palm. The clap of thunder over their heads made them all jump as each of them remembered the storm. Robb looked at Sansa who smiled breathlessly and Jon, turning his head with a grin. They started to chuckle softly as the rain continued pounding against the windows.

"This fucking _storm."_ Robb said. 

Jon shook his head into Sansa's shoulder.

A crash shook the entire house. Robb and Jon were the first off the bed, moving toward the sound of water falling onto the floor. Sansa was behind them once they peered out the door and stared in shock at the tree poking through their gaping roof. 

" _What the fuck?"_ Robb gasped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep..I used this fic to do the butt stuff lol shoutout to Janina for the shove and the end is a shoutout to Kitty as a tree actually fell through her roof a few months ago during a terrible storm. Thanks for reading!


End file.
